That's Me
by nanaseyuuki
Summary: Itu aku.. / WARNING!: typos - horrorfail(?) - en de freins /


**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang~**

**That's Me**

**By. nanaseyuuki**

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi masih terdengar suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola dari arah gym Teiko. Jelas saja, anggota Generation of Miracles plus Kuroko masih latihan disana dengan latihan neraka dari sang kapten.

Latihan telah selesai, namun tak ada yang bergegas pulang, semuanya hanya duduk kelelahan di lantai gym. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

"Hei, apa kalian pernah dengar?" suara Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Dengar apa Tetsu-kun? Mou, aku tak masuk sehari dan sudah ketinggalan berita" Momoi mengembungkan pipinya. "Pemalas. aduh" komentar Aomine yang langsung disambut dengan pukulan Momoi.

Ckris. Ckris.

"Kalian berdua diamlah! Tetsuya, lanjutkan ceritamu" Aomine dan Momoi langsung terdiam begitu melihat gunting keramat sang kapten.

Kuroko mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku dengar bahwa pernah ada siswa yang meninggal di kelas kita." Diam sejenak. "Oh! Yang saat baru masuk ramai di bicarakan kan, Kuroko-cchi?" sahut Kise. "Benar Kise-kun. Banyak yang mengatakan hantu tersebut masih bergentayangan di sekolah ini. Tapi, hanya beberapa orang yang 'disukai' sang hantu yang bisa melihatnya" jeda lagi.

"Orang-orang menyebutnya _hantu_, karena hantu tersebut selalu bersama orang-orang yang disukainya. _Hantu_-san suka duduk di bangku kelima dekat jendela di kelas kita-" tiba-tiba Murasakibara memotong, "ne, Kuro-chin, bukannya itu tempat dudukmu?" Seketika semuanya melihat Kuroko. "Tak ada tempat duduk lain, Murasakibara-kun." Jawabnya. Oh ya, benar, mengingat banyaknya murid di angkatan mereka.

"B-bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi lebih baik kau lebih berhati-hati, Kuroko" saran Midorima yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Lanjutkan, Tetsuya." Rupanya Akashi tak sabar dengan kelanjutannya.

"Dari yang kudengar, _Hantu_-san akan menculik orang-orang yang disukai-"

DUARR! Suara petir mengaggetkan semuanya disana. "GYAAA! KUROKO-CHII" Kise langsung memeluk erat Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi dia merasa aneh karena merasakan beban berat di belakangnya. Kise kemudian berbalik kebelakang. "Ohohoho. Ternyata Aomine-cchi penakut ya" Kise tertawa saat mendapati Aomine dengan wajah pucat. Pantas saja daritadi diam saja.

"Ki-chan, muka Tetsu-kun sudah pucat karena pelukanmu" ucap Momoi yang dilanjutkan dengan suara gunting. Ckris. Ckris. "Ryouta" Kise melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan bersiap untuk kabur. Syung. "Gyaaa! Akashi-cchi, maafkan aku! Ampun Akashi-cchi!" Kise langsung berlari menghindari serangan gunting.

"Are? Kuro-chin mau kemana?" tanya Murasakibara begitu melihat Kuroko bergegas pulang. "Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa semua" jawab Kuroko yang kemudian menutup pintu gym.

"Kita juga harus pulang dan jangan terlambat besok!"

Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi tak melihat kelas mereka dengan pandangan yang sama lagi. Begitu teringat cerita Kuroko mereka akan bergidik ngeri.

Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, dan Akashi tak sengaja bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Kebetulan sekali. Hari yang seperti biasa, Kise yang masih dengan suara cemprengnya, Momoi yang terus mengomeli Aomine yang membawa majalah dewasa ke sekolah, Murasakibara dengan snack – snacknya, Akashi dengan wajah coolnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, tak ada teriakan dari fans Kise. Mungkin mereka lagi sibuk…

Mereka sampai di kelas tepat saat bell di sekolah berbunyi. Aneh, tapi tak ada yang memedulikan mereka. Biasanya jika mereka masuk, perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya langsung menyerbu Kise, akan ada bisik-bisik yang sebenarnya di dengar mereka, tapi hari ini semuanya tak ada. Aneh sekali. Namun, hal itu diacuhkan dari anggota Generation of Miracles.

"Ne, Tetsu-kun tidak masuk ya?" Momoi memandang sedih bangku Kuroko yang berada di belakang Kise. "Sepi sekali tak ada Kuroko-cchi, aku jadi tak ada teman berbicara-ssu." Kise ikut memasang tampang sedih. "Kau saja yang berbiacara, Kise. Dia bahkan tak menanggapimu" komentar Aomine. Yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain. Kise yang mendengar itu ngambek.

"Hidoi-ssu. Kuroko-cchi kan tidak seperti kalian"

"Kau saja yang memaksanya ngobrol, Kise" yang lainnya tertawa sedangkan Kise hanya cemberut di tempatnya. Sensei mereka masuk kemudian mengabsen mereka satu persatu.

"Akashi Seijuro?" sang Sensei mulai mengabsen. Akashi reflex menjawab, "Hadir". "Akashi Seijuro?" Sensei tersebut menyebutkan namanya lagi. Akashi yang mulai kesal sekarang telah berdiri di tempatnya, "Saya hadir!" jawabnya dengan sedikit membentak. "Sepertinya tidak hadir. Aomine Daiki?" Kise, Momoi, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara menatap Akashi dan sensei bergantian. Bagaimana bisa sensei mereka tak melihat Akashi yang tepat berada di depannya. "A-Oh, ya aku" jawab Aomine dengan sedikit tergagap. Namun sensei tersebut mengulangi lagi namanya dan melanjutkan mengabsen murid-muridnya. Diacuhkan, atau lebih tepatnya tak di dengar? Apa yang terjadi?"

Anggota Generation of Miracles plus sang manager sepakat berdiskusi di atap sekolah. Bagaimana mereka tak di hiraukan oeh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang tersebut menganggap mereka tak ada, tak terlihat.

"Apa yang terjadi-ssu? Aku takut.." Kise menatap horror teman-temannya. "Aku tak tau Ryota, yang jelas, mereka mengacuhkan kita." Jawab Akashi.

"Ini tak masuk akal-nanodayo. Maksudku, kenapa mereka harus bebuat seperti itu? Apa kita ada salah?"

"Apakah kita tak kelihatan? Jangan-jangan kita sudah ma—" DUK!

Perkataan Aomine dipotong dengan pukulan dari Momoi. Jujur saja, Momoi takut dengan hal ini. Tidak mungkin kan, mereka kemarin masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan semuanya. Momoi menatap Akashi yang sedan berpikir keras. "Akashi-kun… T-t-tapi tak mungkin kan apa yang dimaksud Dai-chan?" suaranya bergetar. "Aku tak tau Satsuki. Tapi, kita lanjutkan nanti, sekarang kita kembali ke kelas dan bertingkahlah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa."

Bel pulang berbunyi yang artinya sekrang adalah saat dimana mereka latihan. Angoota Kiseki no Sedai plus sang manager segera ke gym. "Mungkin mereka tak mengacuhkan kita" begitu kata Akashi.

Saat memasuki gym, terlihat para anggota inti sedang berbaris dan pelatih mereka di depan mereka, spertinya sedang mengumumkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya semuanya kaget. Tak menyangka hal itu terjadi.

"Turut berduka cita untuk teman-teman kita yang kemarin malam meninggal akibat kecelakaan pada saat pulang. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki"

"Hentikan lelucon ini. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota,"

"Hei, kalian sudah kelwatan-ssu!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satsuki."

"Tolong hentikan…"

"Mari kita berdoa untuk ketengan dari mereka masing-masing" dan doa dari pelatihnya dan anggota klub basket di mulai.

"A-A-Apa ini? Tidak mungkin kan?" Aomine menatap satu persatu temannya. Mereka semua masih shock dengan pengumuman itu. Jika mereka sudah meninggal mengapa mereka masih merasa masih hidup, bernyawa? Bingung, frustasi, itulah yang mereka rasakan.

"T-tunggu-ssu. Kuro-chin masih selamat kan?" Yang lainnya langsung menatap Murasakibara. Betul juga, nama Kuroko tak di sebutkan. "Mungkin saja" Akashi membenarkan, mengingat Kuroko tak bersama mereka saat pulang.

"T-T-Tetsu-kun?!" ucap Momoi dengan mata terbelalak yang membuat yang lainnya mengikuti arah pandangan surai pink tersebut.

"Konnichiwa, minna" Kuroko tersenyum… mengerikan. "Tetsuya, kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan kearah mereka. "Tentu saja, karena aku yang 'menculik' kalian semua"

"Apa maksudmu-nanodayo?!"

_Tunggu.. _

"_hantu tersebut masih bergentayangan di sekolah ini. Tapi, hanya beberapa orang yang 'disukai' sang hantu yang bisa melihatnya"_

Mereka yang selalu mengetahui Kuroko ada. Mereka yang mengira orang-orang hanya tak peka akan keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis.

"Kalian masih belum mengerti?"

"_Orang-orang menyebutnya hantu, karena hantu tersebut selalu bersama orang-orang yang disukainya. Hantu-san suka duduk di bangku kelima dekat jendela di kelas kita"_

"_ne, Kuro-chin, bukannya itu tempat dudukmu?"_

Kebetulan yang terjadi… Keanehan yang terjadi..

"_Dari yang kudengar, Hantu-san akan menculik orang-orang yang disukainya"_

Jadi semuanya…

Kuroko melihat mereka kemudian berkata, "Akulah yang mereka maksud".

END


End file.
